1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorcycle arm rest and, more particularly, to an arm rest for a passenger seat that fully adjusts for passenger comfort and multiple uses.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,096 describes a motorcycle arm rest for a passenger seat in which the arm rest is supported on a vehicle frame rail, and the arm rest pivots laterally to enable the passenger to mount and dismount the passenger seat. This single arm rest provides support for one arm, but it provides no security in side-to-side acceleration, and provides no other function.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,725 describes a tandem arm rest for a motorcycle passenger seat. It includes a U-shaped arm rest coupled to an upright attachment plate, with the plate being insertable between the passenger back cushion and the backrest bar that supports it. This construction is removable, but it is not adjustable to any meaningful extent. In addition, the assembly cannot serve any other purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,183 discloses a tandem arm rest for a motorcycle passenger seat in which each arm rest is independently supported on the backrest and unconnected to the other arm rest. Each arm rest is mounted on a bracket that enables rotation of the arm rest about a vertical axis, or a horizontal axis for quick dismount of the passenger from the seat.
It is apparent that the prior art does not make available an arm rest for a motorcycle passenger seat that provides security during lateral acceleration, easy mount and dismount from the seat, and adaptability to other purposes.